


Memories

by SmurfyBoo



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Kissing, Love, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jason, Relationship(s), Slash, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmurfyBoo/pseuds/SmurfyBoo
Summary: Katie has never heard of Camp Crystal Lake but is shocked when she watches the news about a group's plan to reopen it. Her faded memories are flooding back and she gets determined to stop the reopening.The myth of Jason Voorhees is real after all, or.. ?
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Some Words

Hey y'all.

First of all, thanks for stopping by and taking the time to have a look at my story.

This story is about my favorite movie character Jason Voorhees and my original female character Katie.

I'm from Germany and English is not my mother language, so please be gentle with me. My grammar probably isn't that good but I'm trying my best here.

I'm planning to update once a week.

That's it for now and I hope you like my story.

Have fun :-)


	2. Memories are calling

Chapter 1

Memories are calling 

**...famous for its horror stories, Camp Crystal Lake is set to reopen next summer. Jeff Taylor and his group of young enthusiastic people are planning to spend the winter season at the Camp to repair and renovate...**   
  


Katie's big blue eyes were glued to the TV in her kitchen. The blonde young woman placed her coffee cup on the table and watched curiously. She had never heard of Camp Crystal Lake but the surroundings of the reporter seemed so familiar to her. 

  
This beautiful lake between those big trees and heavy bushes. It was like Katie knew this area very well. She knitted her brows together when suddenly it hit her like a train and a loud gasp escaped her.

_"Come on you little brat, there's no time for sightseeing! Move your damn legs!"_

_Little Katie looked around in awe when she got roughly pushed from behind and almost stumbled to the ground._   
_She didn't dare to glance back at the man who had just pushed her because she knew it would just end even more bad for her anyway._   
_The five year old would have loved to watch and enjoy her beautiful surroundings a little longer, maybe even explore a bit, but she knew it was a lost cause in the first place._

_"Do you really think it's a good idea to stay here, Ed? You do know the rumors about this camp, right?"_

_"I know the rumors damn well, you stupid fuck! That's why I chose it. No one will be around because everyone believes in a myth of a machete whirling psycho killer. Bunch of idiots if you ask me. Now shut the fuck up and help me already, would ya?!"_

_Ed grabbed Katie's wrist and dragged her with him to one of the old broken cabins, her former white dress flowing around her short legs._

_"Home sweet home, little Katie. Welcome to hell."_

Katie snapped out of her memory and shuddered. It was like she could taste Ed's disgusting breath of alcohol and cigarettes on her tongue and almost started gagging. 

She didn't want to ever remember that time of her life, tried so hard to push all of it in the last corner of her brain for years but it was no use. Plus, one special memory she was haunted with every day. She thought about him every time she went to bed and he was her first thought every morning when she opened her eyes.

After 17 years her memories were faded at some points but a lot of them were still clear as a daylight and sometimes she asked herself if they were even real. 

Still shocked about the sudden flashback of her past, Katie hurried to grab her notebook and started an online search about Camp Crystal Lake. 

After a couple hours of research and reading hundreds of newspaper articles, her tired blue eyes went wide.

Jason Voorhees.

'Well, fuck me.' She thought. 

_"My name is Kaitlyn but everyone calls me Katie. What's your name?"_

_A big finger dressed in dark worn gloves, pointed to some letters carved in a wooden headboard._

_J A S O N_

_"Oh well, I can't read yet but that doesn't matter. I'll just call you Biggie for now."_

_The little girl giggled and jumped on the bed like she owned it._

Thanks to her research, everything finally fell into place. So many questions she never had an answer for were now answered all at once and for Kaitlyn everything started to make sense. Then something clicked inside of her head and she got an uneasy feeling.   
If all the stories are true then many lifes would be in danger.

And so Katie made a decision. She would go above and beyond to prevent the reopening of Camp Crystal Lake.

...to be continued...


	3. Arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will find out a bit more about Katie.  
> The next chapter is from our special boy's perspective.  
> By the way, these short insights into the past will run almost through the entire story, I hope you like it. :-)

Chapter 2

Arriving 

Katie was used to being picked on. Ever since she can remember she was an outsider. It all started short after she was born. Her mother gave her away because she didn't want her. She lived at a children's home for about two years when she got adopted.   
Her adoptive mother was already in her 50's when she took Katie in.   
That's when the abuse began. Katie had two brothers who were already in her 30's and they were even more mean to her than her mother was.  
They lived in an utterly run-down trailer park where nobody cared about another.   
The kids in her neighborhood would always pick on her. Laughing about her redneck family and that her mom looked like her actual grandmother.   
Short to say, Kaitlyn's childhood was an absolute disaster.

When she was five years old, Katie was moved to Michigan. Far away from her past and everything that has happened.   
She came to a somewhat nice family. They lived in a beautiful house with a white fence and a big garden. Father, mother, son and then Katie. Her new family treated her well and she was finally able to go to school for the first time. Yet still, the blonde never fit in. The first few months she didn't talk at all. The talking came back after a while but she barely spoke to anyone. Not because she couldn't but she didn't want to. Katie preferred to be for herself most of the time. Always the quiet and shy one.   
So of course when she joined school she got bullied a lot. Her classmates called her weirdo and freak and ugly because she's got a nasty scar on the left side of her face.

When Katie was finally old enough she left her family, eagerly to start a life on her own. The bullying never stopped, though. Of course there were a handful of people who were nice to her but that's about it. She never made close friends or serious relationships.

  
Still she always cared about other people, no matter what. She was always nice and polite, had a smile for everyone and gladly helped where she could.  
In all these years that hasn't changed.   
It was her personality. Many people already told her that she's naive and too good hearted. But Katie couldn't help it. She would always be that way. Sweet and kind. 

So it was no surprise to her when she contacted Jeff Taylor, that she was being laughed at.  
And it was also no surprise that everyone else of Jeff's group laughed about her, called her crazy and stupid.  
They didn't believe her. Of course not. Why would they?  
Katie tried everything she could. She called Jeff, texted him and his people via email and Facebook but in the end all they did was blocking her completely.   
Katie's last chance to stop the reopening was to drive all the way from Michigan to New Jersey and talk to Jeff and his group face to face.

She checked herself in the little mirror of her car and sighed. She looked tired. After the 12 hour drive she just felt drained and wanted nothing more than to get some shut eye but she knew that sleep was impossible for her. Talking to Jeff was priority number one.

It was the middle of October and the air was already chilly. Leaves were slowly tumbling from the trees, fall has arrived.

Katie stopped the car when she noticed the big wooden sign.

'Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake'

  
It looked very old and worn out and she still couldn't really believe that this was the place where she survived the most horrible days of her young life.   
She looked through the windshield and tried to recognize her surroundings but she was only greeted by heavy trees and a dirty road. 

Once again she asked herself if Biggie was still alive and even here in this area. A little smile formed on Katie's face. Biggie. Jason in reality, how she found out.   
Her knight in broken, dirty clothes and a hockey mask. Her little secret. She never told anyone about that part of her life. No one knows what has happened to her before she was found on the old dirty road next to Camp Crystal Lake.   
Katie's hand gently squeezed the little cross which hung around her neck before she started her car again.  
She would find out on her own if Biggie was still there.

As soon as she arrived at the camp Katie knew for sure that this was the place from her past. Nothing had changed at all.   
Old looking and broken cabins, the dock, the beautiful Lake. It was like she had been thrown back 17 years and she was a five year old little girl again.  
She parked right next to the other cars, which she assumed were the ones from Jeff and his group, and carefully stepped out.  
The gravel crunched beneath her feet as she took her first steps. She couldn't see or hear anyone of Jeff and his people. The Cabins seemed abandoned all the way down. Katie thought that maybe they were exploring the area.

Her eyes wandered through the camp from afar and landed on the fireplace in the middle of it.

_Little Katie sat shivering in front of the small fire and clutched the stuffed dirty bunny to her chest. Her thin dress did nothing to save her from the crispy cool air. It was still summer but the nights were already cold and she was tired._

_"What's the matter, Katie? You still need that ugly rabbit? I tell you what, and you better listen up now. It's time to put on your big girl panties already."_

_Ed gave her one of his creepy drunken smiles and ripped the bunny out of her arms._  
_Katie whimpered but didn't dare to protest. She loved that bunny, though. It was the only thing that gave her at least some comfort._

_"Cozy times are over, ya better grow up. How 'bout some nice roasted rabbit tonight?"_

_And with those words, her adoptive brother threw her bunny into the flames. Katie pulled her knees to the chest and buried her face in it, silent tears running down her cheeks._  
_Her other brother just laughed along booming loud._

_"Hey, hey now. Stop the crying. You know what will help you with the pain of losing your little friend here?"_

_Marc held a bottle of moonshine in front of her and shook it slightly._  
_The little girl's head snapped up and her deep blue eyes went wide with fear._

_"No, no! No, please no. I...I don't want it. Please!"_

  
Katie was startled out of her memory when all of a sudden a door from one of the cabins slammed open and two young adults stepped outside, laughing happily. 

The tall young guy with brown hair spotted Katie first and his face fell immediately. 

"Hey Jeff! Come on out, you won't believe this! Scarface is here!"

...to be continued...


	4. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm a working mom of 3 and we're back at homeschooling for some time now. So it was all a little stressy the past weeks.  
> Wishing you all a happy new year. Stay safe everyone ♡  
> And another side note: My Jason looks like the Freddy vs. Jason version but he has his tunnel system like in the remake of Friday the 13th from 2009.  
> Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

Jason

If there was one thing Jason was good at, it was being patient.   
His mother has always told him to wait and watch before striking, and so he did.

Jason was already setting up his bunker for the winter, so he could finally have his well earned break after a busy summer season. After so many years and dead bodies, people were still visiting his camp making their death sentence.   
Jason really had to shake his head in disbelief at these stupid, stupid people who dared to disturb him in the middle of autumn. They would never learn their lesson. 

  
Hidden behind a big tree, Jason was watching and listening carefully. He already counted 7 human beings in total. The entire usual moron squad.   
There was the leader, a horny couple, a drug addicted chick, a nerd, the overly annoying funny guy and a quiet bookworm of a girl.   
Of course all of them enjoyed some alcohol as well.  
They were talking about reopening the camp and at that, Jason's ears perked up.   
How dare they! That certainly won't happen under his watch.  
He already made up his plan to strike tonight and end this shitshow once and for all.  
He watched the group checking their surroundings and making plans until they eventually all moved in one of the concealers cabins.   
Oh if they only knew what was about going to happen...

At the sound of a motor followed by crunching gravel, Jason's head whipped around as fast as lightning.  
He growled inwardly at the thought of more humans coming to his camp.

He could tell it was a woman who stepped out of the car, a very small woman actually.   
Wrapped in a thick coat, her long blond curls waving slightly in the wind.   
Jason watched how she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the fresh air.   
As her eyes opened again, she looked around in awe as if she was totally stunned by the view in front of her. 

Instantly something started to change in Jason as he observed her. He couldn't place the feeling. It was just...there. His eyes softened a bit. She seemed so natural and not like the other girls he used to slaughter every damn year.   
But still. If she was going to join that new group and planned to stay here, he had to end her life as well.   
There was no going back for Jason Voorhees. He could already hear his mother's voice, demanding to kill the bad kids. And bad they were all.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as one of the cabin doors cracked open.  
The couple from earlier stepped outside and immediately stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted the new girl.

"Hey Jeff! Come on out, you won't believe this! Scarface is here!"

Jason's good eye widened at the sound of that and wandered to the girl again.   
Scarface? He couldn't see a scar on her face from this distance.  
But he decided then and there, that brown haired boy who called her names woul die first tonight. Bad guy.   
His girlfriend giggled stupidly behind him and Jason felt a wave of rage flooding his rotten body. 

The leader joined the couple on the front porch and rolled his eyes. 

"Congratulations. You just made a 12 hour trip for nothing, Kaitlyn."

Scarface? Kaitlyn?   
Now Jason's ears really perked up.  
But could it be? No, that couldn't be his Katie. His Katie was so, so much smaller.   
And her hair wasn't that long. And she sure couldn't drive a car.

_He stomped in a kind of panic through his cabin. He had already searched under the bed and in his old closet but he couldn't find the little girl._  
_Where the hell was she off to again?_  
_Who could've known that taking care of a human being this tiny would be that hard?_

_He stopped with his motions and his eyes wandered to the door while a new flash of panic overtook him._  
_What if she left the cabin or even worse, left the camp for good?! He couldn't bear that thought at all._  
_Then he remembered his traps. They were placed everywhere around the campground._  
_Like a mad gorilla he stormed through the door so that the handles were about to fly off._

_"Jesus Biggy! You scared the poop out of me! Did something happen?!"_

_There she stood. In the middle of the meadow, wearing his old camp shirt which was at least 5 numbers too big on her, holding a little bucket of wildflowers._

_Jason's heart was still pounding like hell but a huge wave of relief washed over him._  
_She wasn't gone or hurt. She was standing right in front of him, safe and sound._

Spacing out of his memories, Jason watched the girl make her way over to the group.

"You are making a big mistake, Jeff!"

She half shouted while facing him.

"I told you, I'm not doing this to annoy you or to ruin anything. I'm doing this for your own safety! You can't just come here and reopen the camp like..."

With his hands held up Jeff cut her off.

"Now listen here, sweetheart. I already told you a hundred times, there's no way you're stopping my plans. So cut the bullshit, swing your little ass in the car and just leave."

Jason followed the interaction and noticed a slight change in Kaitlyn's appearance.  
Her brows knitted together and she let out an exhausted sigh.   
And when she combed her hair back with her fingers he saw it.  
A very huge but familiar scar on the left side of the girls face. It started on her temple and went down with a slight curve until it reached her chin.  
Jason stood shock frozen behind his tree and watched her continue.

"It's outrageous and insensitive what you all are doing here. And you know what, Jeff? I will stay right here until I get some sense into you. Try me."

With that, the blonde stomped past them and hurried to one of the other cabins.

Slowly Jason backed away and into the woods. He was still mulling over if this could really be his little Kaitlyn.  
He thought about all the time that has passed. He hasn't seen her for ages, spent some time in hell afterwards and fought this Freddy guy.   
So she must've grown up already. There was an actual possibility that this girl was her.   
And as long as that possibility was there, he couldn't just burst in there tonight and slaughter everything and everyone. Not when one of those people could be Kaitlyn. 

He had to come back later and watch that woman closely. 

_...to be continued..._


	5. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and hits so far! It's good to know that my story is being read despite the mistakes I still make in my writing.   
> This chapter doesn't end well for our Kaitlyn. :(  
> I hope you still like it.   
> Have fun!

Chapter 4

Drowning 

  
With a sigh Katie closed the door behind her. Still shaking, she took a look out of the little cabin window. Never before has she stood her ground like this so she was indeed a little bit proud of herself. She knew Jeff and the others were still outside and probably talking about her but Katie couldn't care less.   
She wouldn't leave. If Jason was still here she knew he would slaughter them all - herself included maybe. So she had to find a way to convince the others to leave and that as soon as possible. 

She stepped away from the window and her eyes wandered through the cabin.   
Katie wondered if every cabin was built the same because this one looked exactly like the one she stayed in with her brothers years ago. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, some of the furniture obviously broken and she noticed some dried blood stains on one of the walls between the bunk beds.   
The blonde shuddered while thinking about what must have happened here.  
She knew now how to place her faded memories. Things that didn't make sense when she was still a child fell into place now. Today Katie knew exactly what Jason did to her brothers and why he did it. And his strange behavior back then was indeed very conclusive to her now.

_"Why are you wearing that? Is that your super hero mask? Can I try it on?"_

_Little Katie flinched a bit as Biggie wrapped her tiny wrist in one of his massive paws and backed away with his head._

_"Ow! That hurts! I get it, no mask! Please lemme go!" Katie winced and panicked._

_Biggie, who wasn't used to have to control his strength, let go of her immediately and lowered his head in shame._

_The little blonde rubbed her wrist to soothe the pain. She sensed that her chaperone felt bad for what he did and of course Katie had compassion for him._   
_It wasn't even his fault after all. She wanted to take the mask without Biggie's allowance and that wasn't a clever move of her._

_"It's okay." She started carefully. "It doesn't hurt that much. I'm sorry for not asking you. That wasn't nice of me."_

_Katie looked up and saw him peering at her with his one eye._

_"It would be much easier if you could talk, ya know?"_

Kaitlyn giggled slightly after her little flashback. Oh how dumb and naive she was as a kid. She didn't know better of course.  
At the same time she still felt bad for Jason.  
He was that way for a reason.   
Still she just couldn't believe that she lived with an immortal serial killer who was the sweetest and kindest person to her way back.   
But she wasn't that little girl anymore. She was all grown up now and wondered if Jason would still be that sweet and kind towards her or if he would simply kill her without mercy.   
The thought of that made her swallow hard. Maybe he wouldn't remember her at all...

Looking out the window, Katie rolled her eyes.  
It was almost dark outside and the other ones had already started a campfire and had their share of beer, drugs and laughter.   
She didn't want to go out there but she had to get her belongings out of the car.  
Pulling her scarf a little tighter, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Look who's paying us a visit, guys. Sweet little scarface."

Katie tried to just ignore them but of course one of them had to get in her way.  
To her surprise it was Jeff himself who stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait a minute. Come on. You should sit with us and at least listen to our plans. You can have a beer or two and we put our differences aside. How about that?"

Katie eyed him suspiciously. All of a sudden he wanted to talk?

"I know your plans and I don't drink. I just want to get my stuff."   
Stoic she tried to dodge Jeff but he wouldn't have it.

"Fine then. You don't need to drink. Just sit with us. Please?"  
He went all puppy eyes on her and Katie was still sceptical but she also knew he and the other ones wouldn't let her off the hook that easily.   
And maybe, just maybe, they would listen to her for once.

"Alright." She gave in. "But only for a few minutes."

Jeff gave her one of his dishonest smiles.  
"Awesome."

"...and the kids will totally love it here."   
The leader ended his lecture. Of course Kaitlyn already knew about all of this before but listened patiently nonetheless.

"Now tell me one good reason why I should hear of someone like you and not reopen this camp?"   
  
It was like Jeff was challenging her. He clearly had a few too many beers, just like the others who were waiting for her response.  
So Katie started.

"I know you all think I'm crazy and that you don't believe me. But I know that he's real and if he's still here, he will come for us."

For a few seconds it was dead silent before the group burst into laughter. Kaitlyn turned red like a tomato. Not because she was ashamed but out of anger.

"There's a reason over there is a No Trespassing sign! And there's also a reason why no one was able to reopen the camp until now. Do you really think you can come here and everything will be back to normal?! You are really dumb if you think so!"

She tried to make her point but all they did was laughing even more.

"I tell you what, scarface." Jeff began still giggling.  
"You definitely watched way too many horror movies. This is all a myth, Kaitlyn. Jason Voorhees drowned in this lake. He's dead. His mother went bat shit crazy and killed some councilors before she was killed herself. One of them beheaded her with a machete. Her head probably rolled around like a fucking bowling ball."

At that, they all fell into another laughing fit. All of them but Katie. She couldn't believe how childish and disrespectful Jeff was acting.

"Jason never came back from the dead. That's nothing more than a campfire story. Wake up, missy. We all were here way before you arrived and we are still alive. Safe and sound."

At this, Katie stood up. She had enough of this impudent group.

"Look at you. Drunk and full of drugs. And you wanna tell me that y'all are able to watch a bunch of kids? Because of people like you, this all happened. Because of people like you, Jason drowned in this lake. You have to grow up and that fast if you really want to take care of little kids running around."

"My God. You really are a little psycho, aren't you?"   
One of them started and got up himself.  
"Maybe you feel still bad for this Jason guy because you can compare, huh? I mean, look at you. Just as ugly as he was. Maybe we should put a sack over your head as well and throw you into the lake."

Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing and let out a gasp.   
  
"You know what? I think this is an amazing idea."   
This dude's girlfriend joined him with a mischievous grin. And before Kaitlyn could react, she was circled by them.

"No. Stop. Please. It's okay." She stuttered.   
"Let's just forget it. I will leave you guys alone first thing in the morning and you can go on and open the camp."  
The little blonde was truly afraid now. Surrounded by a couple of drunken people who thought she was crazy. She should have just said no to Jeff.

"Oh no, scarface. You've tried our patience long enough. I really think you need to cool off a bit."

Before she even had the chance to blink, Kaitlyn was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground.  
She screamed and kicked off a storm but it was no use. The grips on her were just too strong and Katie felt like the little girl she once was, again. Overpowered and humiliated.   
She feared for her life again. So much that she could hear her own heartbeat mingled with the laughter of her tormentors.

What followed was a loud splash and then all went quiet.   
Kaitlyn was forced to hold her breath as the icy water hit her body like needles and pins. Shocked she tore her eyes open but was only greeted by the dark.  
She couldn't see a damn thing down in the muddy water, her clothes were soaked so heavily that they pulled her down even more.  
She tried to swim back to the surface but it felt like she couldn't move a muscle at all.

'This is how it ends' She thought to herself while her frozen fingers made a last attempt to get rid of the coat she was wearing but with no success.   
She simply had no more energy left and everything went black.   
'This is it.'

_...to be continued..._


End file.
